sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of film distributors by country
This is a list of motion picture distributors, past and present, sorted alphabetically by country. Albania * Constantin Film * United International Pictures Argentina * Buena Vista International * Warner Bros. * Sony Pictures * Fox Distribution Company * United International Pictures * Argentina Sono Film * Artistas Unidos * Cinema International Corporation * Columbia Pictures of Argentina * Lumiton * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) * Paramount Pictures * RKO Radio Pictures de Argentina * Universal Films Argentina * Warner-Columbia Films * Mirada Distribución * Distribution Company Sudamericana * Cinemátiko * Primer Plano Film Group * Diamond Films * Cine Tren * Zeta Films * Impacto Cine * SBP Films * Maco Cine * Digicine * CDI Films * Alfa Films Australia * 20th Century Fox/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Antidote Films * Film Australia * Hoyts Distribution/Sony Pictures Releasing * Leap Frog Films * Lionsgate Australia * Madman Entertainment * Palace Films and Cinemas * Paramount Pictures/Universal Pictures * Titan View * Roadshow Films * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Brazil * Buena Vista International * Warner Bros. * Sony * Fox Distribution Company * Columbia Pictures * United International Pictures Canada * Brightlight Pictures * Elevation Pictures * Entertainment One * Mongrel Media * Multiple Media Entertainment * National Film Board of Canada * Phase 4 Films (owned by Entertainment One) * Les Films Séville (owned by Entertainment One) * Teletoon * Warner Bros. * VVS Films China * Alibaba Pictures * August First Film Studio * Beijing Enlight Pictures * China Film Group * DMG Entertainment * Fantasy Pictures * Huaxia Film Distribution * Huayi Brothers * Le Vision Pictures * Polybona Films * Wanda Media Denmark * Nordisk Film * Buena Vista International Denmark Finland * Finnkino * SF Film Finland France * StudioCanal * Pathé * Gaumont * Metropolitan Filmexport * SND Films * United International Pictures Germany and Austria * Constantin Film * Sony Pictures Releasing * Filmverlag der Autoren * Kinowelt * Tobis * Sascha-Film * Paramount Pictures Germany/Universal Pictures Germany * Universum Film * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * RKO Radio Pictures GmbH * Warner Bros. * 20th Century Fox Hong Kong * Cinema City International * Golden Harvest * JCE Movies Limited * Media Asia West Asia /North Africa * General Organization for Cinema (Syria) * Gulf Film * Rotana India * AA Films * Aascar Film Pvt. Ltd * AVM Productions * Dharma Productions * Eros International * Excel Entertainment * Fox Star Studios * Kalasangham Films * Maxlab Cinemas and Entertainments * PVR Pictures * Rajshri Productions * Red Chillies Entertainment * Reliance Entertainment * Sahara One * Shemaroo Entertainment * Tips Music Films * Ultra Media & Entertainment * UTV Motion Pictures * Viacom 18 Motion Pictures * Yash Raj Films * Zee Studios Italy * De Laurentiis Entertainment Group * Lux Film * Metacinema * Sony Pictures * 01 Distribution * Rai Cinema Japan * Bandai Visual * Toho * Shochiku * Kadokawa Shoten Korea, South * CJ Entertainment * Lotte Entertainment * Next Entertainment World * Showbox Lebanon * Cedar Arts - Sabbah Media * Eagle Films * Les Fils de Georges Haddad & Co * MC Distribution . Malaysia * Golden Screen Cinemas * Tanjong Golden Village * MBO Cinemas Mexico * Filmex Netherlands * 20th Century Fox * A-Film * BBI Films * Benelux Film Distributors * Buena Vista International (Germany) * Fortissimo Films * Lionsgate International * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Universal Pictures International/Paramount Pictures/Sony Pictures * Warner Bros. Nigeria * Silverbird Film Distribution Pakistan * A-Plus Films * ARY Films * Geo Films * Hum Films * Summit Entertainment Pakistan * TVOne Films * Urdu 1 Pictures Philippines * ABS-CBN Film Productions Inc. (d/b/a Star Cinema) * OctoArts Films/Axinite Digicinema * Paramount Pictures/Universal Studios/ Sony Pictures Entertainment/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Pioneer Films/Lionsgate Films * Regal Entertainment * Solar Pictures * Viva International Pictures/MVP Entertainment * Warner Bros./20th Century Fox Russia * Soyuzmultfilm * Bazelevs Distribution * Universal Pictures Russia * Walt Disney Studios/Sony Pictures Releasing * 20th Century Fox * Caro Premiere/Warner Bros. * Lenfilm * Nevafilm Emotion * Central Partnership/ Paramount Pictures Singapore * Cathay Organisation Serbia * Cinefest Sweden * Buena Vista International * Lionsgate Sweden * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Sandrew Metronome * Sonet Film * Sony Pictures * Svensk Filmindustri * Svenska Filminstitutet * 20th Century Fox * United International Pictures * Warner Bros. United Kingdom * 20th Century Fox Film Co. Ltd. * Aardman Animations * Artificial Eye * Axiom Films * Ayngaran International (Tamil films only) * Buena Vista International * Cinema International Corporation (CIC) * Columbia Pictures * Contender Entertainment Group * Diffusion Pictures * Dogwoof Pictures * Entertainment One * EMI Films (as a distributor, EMI operated under several names during its involvement in the film industry) * Entertainment Film Distributors * Eros International * Film Producers Guild * FremantleMedia * General Film Distributors * Icon Film Distribution * Rank Film Distributors * Lionsgate UK * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Momentum Pictures * New World Pictures * Optimum Releasing * Paramount Pictures UK * Park Circus Ltd. * Pathé * PolyGram Filmed Entertainment * Rank Film Distributors * Redbus Film Distribution * Revolver Entertainment * RKO Radio Pictures * Soda Pictures * Summit Entertainment UK (from E1 Entertainment) * Sony Pictures * Tartan Films * United Artists Corp. * United International Pictures * Universal Pictures UK * The Walt Disney Company Ltd. * Warner-Pathé Distributors Ltd. United States * A24 Films * American Film Institute (AFI) * Allied Artists * American Releasing Corp./American International Pictures * Anchor Bay Entertainment * Anywhere Road * Associated Artists Productions * Astor Pictures * Avco Embassy Pictures * Biograph Studios * Brain Damage Films * Cannon Releasing Corp. * CBS Films * Cineville * Cinerama Releasing Corp. * Columbia Pictures * Continental Distributing (A Division Of Walter Reade-Sterling Inc.) * Distributors Corporation of America (DCA) * Dominant Pictures Corporation * Eagle Lion Films Inc. * Eagle Lion Classics Inc. * Embassy Pictures * Eternal Pictures * Fairway Film Alliance * Famous Players Film Company * Famous Players-Lasky Corporation * First Run Features * First Independent Pictures * First National * Fortune Features * Fox Film Corporation * Gaumont British Picture Corp. of America * Genius Products * Global Film Initiative * Goldwyn Pictures * Grand National Pictures * Hallmark Productions * Hal Roach Studios * Hannover House * Howco Productions/Howco-International Pictures * IFC Films * Janus Films * KDK Factory * Kinemacolor * Koch-Lorber Films * Liberty Films * Lionsgate * Lippert Pictures Inc. * Lopert Films * Magnolia Pictures * Majestic Pictures * Mascot Pictures * Maxim Media Marketing, Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) * Metro Pictures * Metropolitan Pictures Corporation * Micheaux Film Corp. * Milestone Films * Millennium Films * Monogram Pictures * Mutual Film Corporation * Myriad Pictures * Music Box Films * N. T. A. Pictures Inc./Republic Pictures (#2) * Newmarket Films * Norton, Frank * Oscilloscope * Overture Films * Pacific International Enterprises * Palm Pictures * Paramount Pictures * Pathe Exchanges Inc. * Peter Rodgers Organization (PRO) * Phaedra Cinema * Phase 4 Films * Picturehouse * Powers Pictures Inc. * Prizma Color * Pro-Active Entertainment Group * Producers Distributing Corporation (PDC) * Producers Releasing Corporation (PRC) * RKO Radio Pictures * Rank Film Distributors of America Inc. * Realart Pictures * Republic Pictures (#1) * Roadside Attractions * Roc Nation * Rogue Arts * Rogue Pictures * STX Entertainment * The Samuel Goldwyn Company * Screen Guild Productions Inc. * Selznick International Pictures * The Solax Company * Sono Art-World Wide Pictures * Sony Pictures * Strand Releasing * Stryker Entertainment * Striped Entertainment * Technicolor * Thanhouser Company * The Weinstein Company * THINKFilm * Tiffany Studios * Trans-Lux * Transatlantic Pictures * Triangle Film Corporation * Troma Entertainment * 20th Century Fox * Twentieth Century Pictures * Ufa Film Co. * United Artists * Universal Pictures * Victory Pictures Corporation * Vitagraph Studios * Vitaphone * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Warner Bros. * Western Film Exchange * Women Make Movies * World Wide Motion Pictures Corp. * World Wide Pictures Inc. * Yari Film Group * Zeitgeist Films References Category:Lists Category:Film distributors Distributors Film distribution